What my eyes can not see
by Child of Taboo
Summary: I couldn't see the obvious..now I plainly cannot see. Harry ifforced to reflect on his mistakes as he lays in darkness.


Disclaimer: "Ok lets get this over with" holds up right hand "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good..." sigh "and I do not own Harry Potter" whispers "but Sirius Black is tied up in my room ." This chapter contains quotes from some of the books. 

Author: "Why me of course" smile **They do not know who you are** "Oh I forgot. I'm the great and all powerful Rei, child of taboo" bows **Introduce me** " And this is my annoying muse Gem. Just ignore her" **hits Rei** "owww"

Warning: "I do not suggest reading this fanfic if you have not read all of the books including Order of The Phoenix. This is a sixth year story. I will have Harry do things little kids do not do. **This first chapter contains some major spoilers for the books so beware.**

Last words: Ok…I know I should be writing more "Heritage", but I can't get to my files at home. This new story is being written during the time I should be using to eat at school. And until I'm allowed back on my home computer please enjoy this fic.

Chapter one

Realization at a cost

-----

"I didn't see the obvious," Harry Potter said wearily, as he lay on his dirty floor, in the only bedroom in Number Four with ought a bed.

"I didn't see the answer"

* * *

"You!" gasped Harry.

Quirrell smiled. His face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me," he said calmly. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But I thought…Snape…"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

* * *

"I didn't see the trap"

* * *

Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining momen, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the Triwizard Cup aloft, heard the roar of th crowd, saw Cho's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before…and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. "You're on," he said. "Come here"

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming handles.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One…two…three" He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup: it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side.

* * *

"I didn't see the imposter"

* * *

"He forgave them, then?" he said. "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?" said Harry.

He was looking at the wand moody was pointing at him. This was a bad joke, it had to be.

"I asked you," said Moody quietly, "whether he forgave the scum that never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired…What are you talking about…?"

"I told you, Harry…I told you. If there's one thing I hate mare than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry…"Moody's face was suddenly lit with an insane smile. "Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful…prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all…you"

"The Dark Lord didn't manage to kill you, Potter, and he so wanted to," whispered Moody. "Imagine how he will reward me when he finds I have done it fore him. I gave you to him…the thing he needed above all to regenerate…and I killed you for him. I will be honored beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter…closer than a son…"

* * *

"I didn't see the jealousy"

* * *

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What would they do that for?"

"I donno," said Harry. He felt it would sound very melodramatic to say, "to kill me."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's ok, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I' don't know why your bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's , that Violet, she's already told is all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons Prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either…"

"I didn't put my name in the goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you…I'm not stupid, you know"

"You're doing a really good impression of it."" Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him.

* * *

"I didn't see the lie"

* * *

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded.

The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle. "Master has gone out, Harry Potter."

"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"

There was a moment of silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet. "Master will net come back from the department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his Mistress are alone again!"

* * *

"I didn't see my fate"

* * *

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past Harry to the black cabinet that stood besides Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch, and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges, in which Harry had seen his father tormenting Snape. Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple. From it he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand, and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. The, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before.

_"The one with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… _

_Born to those who have thrice defied him… _

_Born as the seventh month dies… _

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal… _

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… _

_And either must die at the hands of the other… _

_For neither can live while the other survives…"_

* * *

"And as soon as I opened my eyes, hoping to se what to de next, its my eyes that cannot see." As Harry lay on the floor his face was turned towards the ceiling, where he hoped his eyes would take in even the faintest of details. But he saw nothing. Now Harry was truly blind.

* * *

A/N: Wow…this is short. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. And I'm sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes… People who have spare time and would enjoy being my beta for one of my stories please e-mail me. I have recently gotten a Beta for "Heritage" but I have other stories that need help. Please review and have fun.

* * *

**Sub A/N: I have no clue about what to do with the story. The idea came…then left. So reviewers please help. You can add your own ideas of pick for the few un elaborated ones I have here.**

**1. Harry doesn't tell anyone he is blind and tries to go on with a normal life, away from the wizarding world (my sister suggested)  
2. Harry gains a second sight. Not like normal sight, but better than no sight at all. (my muse's idea)  
3. Voldy finds out about Harry's condition and kidnaps Potter. 3-A. Voldy adopts Harry. Harry turns evil and kills everyone…ha ha ha ha cough  
3-B. Harry is tortured until his friends free him. Harry is crazy.  
3-C. Malfoy helps Harry escape, they run away together.**

Please help, I have to many Ideas in my head. I'll probably turn unused ideas into stories later. Peace out.


End file.
